


don't look under the table

by schoolboys



Series: school teachers AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Panties, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboys/pseuds/schoolboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sexting under the table during a department meeting is definitely not ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't look under the table

The first message comes as a surprise, and Jenson is thankful that he is sitting with his back facing the wall, right at the corner of the table because god, to say that the image Nico sends him is not safe for work is clearly an understatement. Jenson shoves his phone under the table and sneaks a glance at the screen while his neighbours type away on their laptops, paying attention as the Dean of English goes on and on and on about how the department is going to have to come up with new approaches to teaching Shakespeare in class, especially to weaker students who are unable to grasp the finer nuances of the bard's work.

_From Nico, 4.35pm._

Jenson has seen better shots from Nico, but this, god, this takes the cake. Nico has one hand tugging his trousers down his shapely hips and his shirt tied up just above his belly button and the shape of his cock is visible through the white cotton panties he has on, with a pink bow near the waistband. Jenson swallows hard, scrolling down quickly, and the photo is accompanied by a message:

 _missing you_.

So much for being an understanding and supportive colleague. Nico's timely interruption during Jenson's meeting means that he is now unable to concentrate on anything to do with King Lear. Mark sits across Jenson, arms folded with a frown on his face and when he catches Jenson's eye he raises an eyebrow. Jenson grins at him, trying to sneak his phone back into his pocket but it does not escape Mark's eyes. But of course, they are teachers, they have had many students to catch using their phones during lessons. Jenson's grins is sheepish as Mark rolls his eyes. Score one for Jenson, notes for the meeting secured. Now Jenson turns back to his phone and he types a message quickly, trying hard not to look. The Dean has his back turned, pointing at a venn diagram on the screen.

_Naughty boy_

It takes less than five minutes for Jenson's phone to buzz against his thigh with a new message. Jenson sneaks a glance at his fellow teachers and well, no one is looking. He shields the phone with the top of of the table, angles his laptop screen low enough to provide additional cover before he opens the message.

_From Nico, 4.42pm._

Bad idea. It is a shot of Nico rubbing at his cock through his panties, and there is a damp spot on the fabric where his cock is leaking pre-come and Jenson swallows hard. His trousers feel uncomfortable and god, he is going to have a horribly difficult time when it comes to leaving the meeting room should this end in the next couple of minutes.

 _hurry up or i'll start without you_.

Jenson chuckles to himself and his neighbour turns, craning her neck to look at what he is looking at and Jenson nearly drops his phone. She looks at him, eyes narrowed, and he is saved by the handout that the Dean is distributing about the new framework they will be using from now on. Jenson heaves a sigh of relief, and this time he does not even look at his phone as he types a reply.

_Youve already startef without me_

When Jenson's phone buzzes for the third time during the meeting, he continues typing at his laptop, determined to pay attention. But the temptation to look is far too overwhelming, Jenson is pretty sure that he is completely ruined for the rest of the day when he looks at what Nico has sent him.

_From Nico, 4.51pm._

It is a photo of Nico's arse, framed nicely by his panties and his trousers are pulled down to mid-thigh and one hand reaches back to pull his panties to one side to reveal his entrance, slick with something (lube maybe? or spit? or maybe his come because really, Jenson would not put it past Nico to do something as kinky as that) and Jenson drops his phone before he can even read Nico's message.

'Jenson?' The Dean stops, hand still frozen in the air and Jenson swallows hard, reaching to pick up his phone and using his palm to cover as much of the screen as he can in hopes that no one else has seen anything.

'Accident! Sorry, do continue!' Jenson says, looking suitably apologetic and Mark does not even bother hiding his snort of laughter.

'I thought you might have fallen asleep,' the Dean says, looking worried. 'That would be quite difficult, because I still have about... Fifty more slides to go through before we can split into our meetings by level.'

Fifty more slides and one more level meeting to endure. Jenson's phone buzzes again twenty minutes later.

_From Nico, 5.16pm._

It is a photo of Nico with his panties still on, two fingers inside him. How Nico manages to take such photos with decent clarity is beyond Jenson.

_still stuck in your meeting? don't think i can keep waiting._

Jenson wants to sulk, but Mark is looking his way with a filthy grin and he grabs his hot water flask off the table, viciously pulling off the cap before chugging down half the flask of coffee. Fucking Physics teachers and how ridiculous efficient they are with their meetings. Jenson is stuck in a meeting with an erection that is terribly distracting to say the least, while Nico is already home in their bed, probably posing for the photos in between reviewing his lesson plans for next Monday.

_From Nico, 5.30pm._

There is nothing attached to this message, much to Jenson's surprise.

_come home soon_

God, Jenson really hates Friday meetings.


End file.
